


Never Mind For Now

by musicforswimming



Category: Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's new companion doesn't remember much of her life before he came. As far as he can tell, that's probably a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mind For Now

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XV, "Eleventh Doctor/Sansa Stark, forgetting"

He was very stupid -- well, as stupid as it was possible for him to be, no jokes if you please because let's be honest, he really was quite brilliant -- but in this particular instance, he had done something very stupid, and he had left that badge lying around, and trusted too much in whatever blow to the head or Neural Rewrite or, why not, magic, had sealed away the cold, hard place he had found her deep inside her mind. One moment he was telling her about Grulwode and the Three Cities there, "one for each occupant on a separate day depending on which of their heads is Prime that day, you see, it makes quite a bit of sense given each head follows a different -- "

And then Sansa had picked it up and she was staring at it, the stupid iron hand that he ought to have thrown out into space except that some passing litter patrol probably would have given him a ticket, and also all right, fine, even he's not quite that cold.

Really.

"What is this?" she asked, except that she wasn't asking him, he could hear it from the way her voice sort of wandered off into the air, nearly lost under the engine.

Suddenly he was kissing her, because -- well, that was hardly the important thing, was it? Except that when he stopped, she asked, her eyes crinkled with laughter and her face red as a dying star, "Why would you do that?"

"That's hardly the important thing," he explained, and kissed her again. His hands couldn't stay still on her, bad hands, no, no, good hands, her skin's all soft and smooth and just the right temperature for a person, no one talks enough about how important body temperature variations among species are, not in the sense of them making or breaking things, of course, just in the sense of how much they change it.

Sansa kissed him back this time, her mouth opening just a little against his, and he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him and really, he thought he could do with a few more arms right about now. "I still don't understand," she said at last, which he wanted to shout at her about except that he didn't think that might be quite the right reaction.

"It's a kiss," he said, instead, "well, two kisses -- " she kissed him again, which he thought showed just the right sort of exploratory spirit. "Well, three kisses," he said, "I think they're fairly self-explanatory, don't you?"

She laughed out loud at that, still all red, and her hands went to her face, which he didn't really understand at all, but the important thing was that she had put that thing down, so he grabbed it and pocketed it in just the time it took her to blink, so that she didn't even see it. He wasn't hiding it, not really, but there was time enough for that later.

For now, she was kissing him again, and he could smell something a little different on her skin, all the little electrical impulses, some new warmth from her body, and it was strange and really fascinating, and both of them could do without remembering it all for a little while.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, though, because _really_ , of course he would, give him a little credit.

"Yes," she said, and she laughed a little as she said it, her voice gone all quiet and low. "Only this -- I don't know that this is such a -- " She could hardly get it out, she was all giggly and red and breathless, and he found that he was feeling very much the same, a little bit. "Just -- shouldn't we have a bed, or something?"

"This is the trouble with you humans, you've got no imagination whatsoever, no, sorry, that's not the trouble with you humans at all, lots of things are the trouble with you before that, that was totally uncalled for as aspersions on you go, but for heaven's sake, Sansa," and he was already halfway out of his shirt, how did that happen? Bad hands. Bad, good hands. "Come on, then," and he grabbed her hand and off they ran, because he was sure there was a couch around here somewhere.

They found one eventually, except it would have gone much faster if they didn't stop for more kissing now and then. She had his bow tie on by the time they found one of the spare rooms. "That looks great, you should definitely wear that," he informed her, because it was entirely true, although to be fair, everyone looked good in bow ties, on account of how cool they were.

"Right now, though?" she asked, and his nodding made her laugh even harder. He didn't see what was so funny, himself, and started to complain about this, except that she kissed him again even as he was complaining about it, and it all sounded even more interesting inside of her mouth.

"That was very nice," he said, breaking the kiss just long enough to tell her about this, because it was quite an exciting discovery. "We should try that more often, talking while kissing, let me -- "

She sat down on the bed and he draped his jacket carefully over the edge and then threw himself down beside her, so that they were laying there side-by-side and her skin was warm and the constellations on the ceiling were ones not quite like Earth's but not very different. They flickered and winked like they were very pleased with this whole development, but he couldn't hear to be sure because their kissing, and the rustle of what clothes they had left on, and the sheets of her bed, was all just too loud. That was alright, though, for the time being. She pulled him on top of her, finally, and she might have thought it was just a bit of flopping, but while she was laughing he had kicked the jacket, and thus the pocket with that badge in it, down onto the floor, and when she let him pull up her top and press a kiss against her belly, he was almost entirely sure that neither of them was going to think about the stupid thing for the moment.

Almost.


End file.
